An evolving technology that is rapidly gaining interest is Radio Frequency Identification (RFID), which leverages electronic data to mitigate data reading (e.g., scanning bar codes) and/or opening containers to obtain product information. RFID technology leverages electronic data and wireless communications for identification purposes. With RFID systems, electronic data typically is stored within an RFID tag, which can be formed from a small silicon chip and one or more antennas and affixed to a product. Reading from and/or writing to an RFID tag can be achieved through radio frequency (RF) based wireless communication via devices referred to as RFID readers. An RFID reader is a device that can be utilized to read and/or write RFID tag data, depending on read/write privileges.
In general, writing is utilized to add and/or modify product-specific information to an RFID tag, and reading is utilized to retrieve the information, for example, to provide for automatic product identification. In many instances, the electronic data written to and/or read from an RFID tag includes an Electronic Product Code (EPC), as well as other product-related data. The EPC, in general, is a unique number that is encoded (e.g., as a bit code) and embedded within the RFID tag (a small silicon chip with one or more antennas) affixed to an associated product. Typical EPC data can include information about the associated product (e.g., product type, date of manufacture, lot number, source data, destination data, unique product code, . . . ) and/or associated pallets, boxes, cases and/or container levels, for example.
In today's highly sophisticated, complex and intelligent industrial automation systems, RFID technology is becoming an increasingly important presence for logistics concerns, material handling and inventory management. Simply knowing that an object exists in a large warehouse is no longer sufficient. When implementing an RFID solution in a distribution center or a factory, it is customary to utilize three distinct platforms: an RFID reader/antenna (e.g., a fixed implementation), RFID “middleware” software running on a standard PC (Personal Computer), and an industrial controller (e.g., a PLC—Programmable Logic Controller). A traditional communications approach is to have the RFID reader connect to the controller via a network using, for example, RS-232 serial communications, Ethernet, or any of the field buses such as DeviceNet, ControlNet, etc. Thus, data read from the RFID tag can be utilized to provide a greater degree of certainty over what goes into a supply chain and how to manage raw materials, warehouse inventory, shipments, logistics, and/or various other aspects of manufacturing.
In general, an RFID system can include multiple components: tags, tag readers (e.g., tag transceivers), tag writers, tag-programming stations, circulation readers, sorting equipment, tag inventory wands, etc. Moreover, various makes, models, types, and/or applications can be associated with respective components (e.g., tag, tag readers, tag programming stations, circulation readers, sorting equipment, tag inventory wands, . . . ), which can complicate compatibility within the RFID system and automation systems. In view of the above, there is a need to provide a uniform way to incorporate various makes, models, types, and/or applications into disparate automation system utilizing RFID technology.